En Sabah Nur (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Nemesis (alleged son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Apocalpse's Citadel, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8 | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Skin appears metallic at times | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = World Conqueror, Ruler of America | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | PlaceOfDeath = Unknown | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men Vol 2 #41 | Death = X-Men Omega #1 | Quotation = As we purged the country, so now do we cleanse the globe. | Speaker = Apocalypse | HistoryText = History Takes a Turn for the Worse The past history of En Sabah Nur was very much similar to his mainstream counterpart, until the day David Haller traveled back in time. Haller/Legion wished to murder Erik Lehnsherr, in the hopes of changing history so that his father, Charles Xavier, could succeed in his goal of creating peace between humans and mutants. David was opposed by the X-Men of the mainstream reality, who succeeded in halting the assassination of Lehnsherr, but resulted in the death of Xavier. Their battle in Israel, years before super heroes such as the Fantastic Four and the Avengers would come to be, inspired Apocalypse to begin his conquest of the Earth and execute his belief in survival of the fittest decades before he had done so in the mainstream reality. In the end, David accidentally killed his father, changing the timeline and erasing David and the X-Men (with the exception of the time displaced Bishop) from existence. Lehnsherr went on to become Magneto and vowed to continue Charles's dream and form his own team of X-Men. During this time, Apocalypse sired a son named Nemesis. Early Days of the Age of Apocalypse Apocalypse's first attempt at conquest was an attack on Cape Citadel, sending his Horsemen to take control of the nuclear missile facility for the intent to launch the nuclear weapons to decimate the human population. This plot was foiled by Magneto and his team of X-Men, when Apocalypse attempted to kill the X-Men with his ship's weapons, Magneto stepped in and drove him and his Horsemen away. Apocalypse gained a victory that day however, by dispatching his son to destroy Magneto's school and killing his daughter Wanda. While this was a minor setback, Apocalypse eventually took over all of North America, making New York City his primary domain. He sent armies of genetically modified Infinites to cull humans all over the country, and focused much of his resources on attempting to eliminate the X-Men, but to no avail. His Horsemen changed to include his son (now calling himself Holocaust following having most of his flesh stripped away by Magneto and having to live in specialized armor), Sinister, Abyss, and Mikhail Rasputin. Apocalypse and his son decimated much of Japan horribly, maiming the Japanese hero Sunfire and taking him prisoner to be experimented on. During a period when Apocalypse was injured in battle, he was taken to the Moon to recover under the care of his allies, the Inhumans, however when Magneto traveled there with a team of X-Men to attempt to kill him, Apocalypse was sent back to Earth. Although the Human High Council in Europe amassed a large cache of nuclear weapons sufficient to destroy North America, Apocalypse constructed a sea wall defense grid that could in turn destroy Europe. Apocalypse eventually agreed to sign the Kelly Pact, agreeing to end his genetic culling of human beings, however Apocalypse had no interest in following the pact and his reign of genocide continued. Twilight of the Age of the Apocalypse Apocalypse grew even more determined to wipe out every human living on the planet to suit his goals, prompting Sinister to defect so that he could continue his eugenics work. While at the same time, Magneto and his X-Men found the time displaced Bishop and Magneto split up his team into groups to help with human rescue efforts as well as gather the needed people and items to restore the fractured timeline. When one of the Madri looked through Apocalypse's files to see if they were considered among the chosen or the forgotten, Apocalypse caught the minion in the process and eliminated him. When Blink was forced to teleport herself and Sunfire to safety directly to the X-Men's headquarters in the ruins of the Xavier estate, Apocalypse's minion Rex reported to him that they would soon pinpoint the X-Men's location. This caused Apocalypse to do something alarming: smile. Apocalypse soon also learned of Nightcrawler's attempts to reach Avalon, a human/mutant sanctuary, and sent his Pale Riders to follow him and eliminate everyone they found. When Weapon X and Jean Grey attacked one of Apocalypse's sea wall defense towers to assist the Sentinel evacuation of humans in North America, Apocalypse was alerted to this by prelate Cyclops of the failure of his brother Havok in stopping them. He sent Magma to attempt to assassinate the Human High Council. The attempt failed and prompted the Council to retaliate by plotting a nuclear strike on North America. When the Sentinel Evac arrived in North America, Apocalypse sent his Brotherhood of Chaos to attempt to stop it. Around this time, Apocalypse was also alerted by his minion the Shadow King of the powerful psi-talented youth known as the X-Man, unknown to Apocalypse Nate was a mutant engineered by Sinister to be his ultimate weapon in destroying Apocalypse who had recently escaped the slave pens. He sent his minion Domino to either recruit or kill the X-Man. Apocalypse was soon brought Karma by Sebastian Shaw as she was seen giving the location of Magneto's hideout to the mutant thief Gambit. Apocalypse learned through torture that Magneto was camped out in Xavier's old home and would see to him personally. However, he stayed his plans when reports of someone smuggling people out of slave pens became known. He sent Cyclops and Havok to investigate and interrogate Polaris, the only person who had seen the one responsible. Apocalypse was unaware that it was Cyclops himself that was responsible. Meanwhile, his Brotherhood failed at stopping the Sentinel Evac, but succeeded in smuggling the cyborg Donald Pierce and his Reavers into Europe. Apocalypse became furious upon learning that a team of X-Men were in Boston to wreck Holocaust's culling there, however a reminder of the location of the X-Men's headquarters brightened Apocalypse's mood and he resumed preparations for his attack on his old enemy. He became angry once again after learning of Cyclops' freeing of slaves and then ordered that all those in the slave pits should be eliminated. Apocalypse lead an assault team to the old Xavier estate, easily defeating Magneto and Bishop in battle. Interested in knowing why Magneto would dispatch his X-Men on various missions based on Bishop's insane rantings, Apocalypse had the time displaced mutant sent to his stronghold in Quebec to have his mind probed by the Shadow King and took Magneto back to his citadel to be tortured. There he tormented Magneto with a combination of physical and psychological pain, including showing him images of his wife Rogue's battle against Holocaust's forces. Apocalypse soon learned of Domino's failure in stopping X-Man and went into a fury before turning his attentions back to torturing Magneto. Apocalypse's greatest victory came with his spy Strong Guy among Gambit's X-Ternals, who not only captured Magneto's son Charles but also took the shard of the M'Kraan Crystal that Gambit and his allies stole from the Shi'ar galaxy. This was almost ruined by the intervention of Madri Rictor whom Apocalypse killed for his interference. However, with Apocalypse's victories also came losses: While his forces succeeded in destroying Avalon, they were either killed or joined Magneto's side and helped Nightcrawler collect the mutant precog known as Destiny, Rogue's team of X-Men foiled Holocaust's cull of Boston, Colossus succeeded in liberating his sister Illyana from the slave pens, and the X-Men succeeded in saving Bishop. Lastly, the Reavers failed to prevent the Human High Council from launching their nuclear strike against him. However, Apocalypse began to see the benefit of Pierce's cyborg technology and considered using it in his continued quest to see the fit survive. Death and Legacy With the M'Kraan Crystal shard growing in size, Apocalypse sought to use it to rule all existence, unaware that unless the imbalance in the past was corrected, all existence would be wiped out. Knowing the X-Men were coming to rescue Magneto, Apocalypse prepared a trap for them and had Magneto watch as all those he love got slaughtered. As X-Men battled with Apocalypse's forces, he attempted to kill Magneto only to be stopped by X-Man. Fleeing the scene he initiated his sea wall perimeter to destroy Europe for launching their nuclear weapons on him. With the destruction of his empire imminent, Apocalypse attempted to to escape into the past with a chunk of the M'Kraan crystal but was once more attacked by Magneto and X-Man. In the final battle, Magneto used his magnetic powers to rip Apocalypse in half, killing him instantly. Following Apocalypse's death, Bishop traveled into the past and prevented Legion from killing Charles Xavier, restoring the Earth-616 universe and stabilizing the time-stream. The Earth-295 universe was stabilized and the nuclear weapons aimed at America were be stopped by Jean Grey with the power of the Phoenix Force as well. Magneto went on to rebuild society and restore America to its former glory, almost completely reversing all the damage done during Apocalypse's reign. He and his X-Men worked as mutant police, tracking down those who willingly aided Apocalypse as war criminals. Apocalypse was survived by his son, who after spending time on Earth-616 was recruited into the Exiles before being killed by the Hyperion of Earth-4023. Later Apocalypse was resurrected as a child just as he was on Earth-616. However, Weapon X killed this incarnation and, due to an infection by a Death Seed, he become the heir of Apocalypse and picked up where Apocalypse left off, continuing the culling of humanity. | Powers = Apocalypse was one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. Bio-Molecular Armored Body (Celestial Tech Augmentation): Apocalypse could alter the molecular structure of his body at will. Using this he could alter his appearance or the size of his body by taking on additional mass from a presumably extra dimensional source. Through this ability to alter his form, Apocalypse can give himself virtually any superhuman physical power, as he can transform his arms and fists into various melee weapons. Superhuman Strength (Celestial Tech Augmentation): Apocalypse possessed superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't known. Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk is in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Energy Generation (Celestial Tech Augmentation): He had the ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: *''Energy Absorption: He had the ability to absorb energy at a seemingly unknown level, he uses this ability to mainly to increase the levels of the other powers he possesses. *Superhuman Speed: He could infuse his body with energy he is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It is this ability that allows him to counteract other with super-speed powers themselves. *Forcefields: He could erect seemingly impenetrable forcefields. *Concussive Blasts: He could produce project deadly blasts of concentrated concussive energy. '''Telepathy (Celestial Tech Augmentation)': He was a telepath of the first order, capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Telepathic Illusion: He had the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: He could mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities could at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He could extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Mind Link: He had the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: He had the ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. He could telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Control: He could control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Trap: He had the ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *Mind Possession: He had the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *Mind Alteration: He could alter the the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: He could cause the loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: He could erect psychic shields for protection of himself and of the mind's of others. *Psionic Blasts: He could project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: He could Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he could use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He could engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: He was able to transfer both mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. '''Telekinesis (Celestial Tech Augmentation)': He possessed telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. He could “lift” as much as 100+ tons of weight and possibly even more and could enable himself to “fly” at great speed. *''Levitation: He had the ability to telekinetically levitate himself or that of others by sheer force of will. '''Virtual Immortality (Celestial Tech Augmentation)': Apocalypse had an extraordinarily long lifespan that has already lasted thousands of years. He could survive for weeks without sustenance. Apocalypse's body was highly resistant to physical injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm was amplified, although it is still possible, albeit highly difficult, to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. Should he suffer massive injuries that prove potentially fatal, he could enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from his wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. *''Superhuman Stamina: Apocalypse's body produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. Apocalypse could exert himself at peak capacity almost indefinitely. *Retarded Aging: His regeneration retarded his aging process by basically stopping it in its tracks. *Blood of Apocalypse (Techno-Organic Augmentation): Apocalypse's techno-organic blood had many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc. the virus could rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. *Technology Interface (Techno-Organic Augmentation)'': Apocalypse was able to interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. | Abilities = Apocalypse was a genius and has knowledge of certain areas of biology, primarily genetics, and technology that are far in advance of contemporary science and technology. This was not merely a result of his exposure to alien technology, as he was able to make significant new advances beyond the alien materials to which he was exposed. | Strength = Apocalypse possessed great superhuman strength that he can increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. Apocalypse was capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Several of Apocalypse's bases had a rejuvenation chamber. Apparently Celestial technology capable of manipulating the genes of mutants giving them altogether new abilities or augmenting the ones they already possess. (The process seemingly has the effect of warping the minds of the subjects more to apocalypse's way of thinking). | Transportation = Personal teleportation device. Various Celestial-tech based ships. | Weapons = No known weapons. Assuming various Celestial-tech based weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Age of Apocalypse * En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Size Alteration Category:Force Field Category:Energy Absorption Category:Invulnerability Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Dictators Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Apocalypse Succession Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Stretching Category:Technopaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Multilingual Category:Healers Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Energy Projection Category:Virtual Immortals